


Today Is A Gift

by bangchanseonyeondan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, and dating mon-el, and mon-el and ayla are besties, bi!Mon-El, i'll write the second chapter when it's not 3 in the morning, mary calls mon-el her half-dad, pan!Winn Schott Jr., poly!Winn Schott Jr., second chapter will be smut, so winn is married to ayla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanseonyeondan/pseuds/bangchanseonyeondan
Summary: maybe check out my tumblr? 👉🏽👈🏽writing blog @swearwolf-writesmain blog @bangchanseonyeondan
Relationships: Ayla Ranzz/Winn Schott Jr., Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr/Ayla Ranzz
Kudos: 16





	Today Is A Gift

The Schott-Ranzz household was a mess.

Their New Year's Eve party had gone well - too well. Mon-El, Winn and Ayla looked wearily at the rubbish scattered here and there, wondering how they were ever going to get everything cleared up.

"I wash, you clean and Mon-El can put Mary to bed?" Winn suggested, looking to his partners.  
"Sounds like a plan." Ayla smiled, quickly getting to work. "The faster we get this done, the faster we to get to sleep."  
"Which means," Mon-El began, lifting Mary into the air as she giggled loudly, "we gotta put you to bed-"

He was quickly cut off by a loud screech from the small child who promptly ran away and hid at the mention of her bed. "You have to catch me first!" She ran away laughing, giggling in delight every time Mon-El almost caught her.

"He's really good with her." Ayla smiles, nudging her husband with her arm.  
"Yeah" Winn nodded in agreement, watching his boyfriend and daughter play tag, "and she really likes him."  
"Why doesn't he take her out for a day? You know, to properly get to know her." At that, Winn sighed and chewed his lower lip.  
"He thinks he's overstepping - like, he doesn't want anyone to think he's trying to take your place. I don't know...." Ayla raised her eyebrows at him while putting a few plates in the sink.  
"It's the 31st century Winn - poly parents isn't exactly a foreign concept. I think it's something else-" She abruptly cut herself off, mumbling something about the drinks getting her. "Never mind, it's nothing."  
"Hey, come on; what's up?" He looked at her with worried eyes.  
"I think he's scared of being alone with Mary."  
"What d'you mean? He loves Mary."  
"But he's only ever here if we are too. I think he worries that she might get hurt or something." Their eyes follow the childish pair running around their lounge as they share a knowing smile.  
"I'll talk to him."

"3. 2. 1. Happy new year!" The trio stood outside their house, watching the clocks like everyone else on the street and cheering when the time came. Just as the clocks stuck midnight, Ayla and Mon-El pressed a kiss to each of Winn's cheeks, making them turn a very bright red very quickly. He blushed and grinned brightly, kissing both his partners in return. "I love you guys." He whispered, hugging them both tight.  
"We love you too." Mon-El replied, kissing the top of his head as Ayla smiled into his shoulder.

"You see at this point I would say something clever and sexy and mention celebrating but I'm tired as hell so you two have fun - I'm going to bed." Ayla smiled and kissed the pair on cheek, heading off to her room.

"So." Winn began.  
"So." Mon-El replied, his hands finding his way to his lover's waist making Winn swat his hands away.  
"Serious business first, sexy time later." He smiled, taking one of his hands and leading him to Mon-El's bedroom.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Mon-El asked curiously, settling himself on his bed as Winn sat beside him.  
"Mary."  
"Oh I think I know her. Short, cute, has very awesome parents?"  
"That's the one." Winn chuckled as his antics. "Ayla and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go on a trip together."  
"Like just us-?"  
"Yup."  
"Nope."  
"Okay - can I ask why not?"  
"What if she gets hurt on my watch? What if I lose her? I'm not her parent - I don't know what to do in those situations."  
"I get that you're scared, believe me, I do. The first time I saw her, I just could not stop crying. I kept thinking, 'I helped make that. That screaming bundle of joy is my little girl.' And then I realised how terrified I was because I was still eating cereal to dinner in my late 20s and I somehow had to raise a child." He let out a slow breath. "Part of me thought, 'Hey if you're always with someone then there'll always be someone who can help if something goes wrong' and then I realised that there's not always going to be someone there to help. That's why superheroes exist - to help when no one else can. When Mary was two, she got excited as she tried to eat all her food at once. She had too much in her mouth and no matter how much I tried she wouldn't let me take it out and then she started choking and at this point I was practically having a heart attack and I kept looking around for Ayla because I didn't know what to do. And then I remembered how to do the Heimlich manoeuvre on babies and she spat it up and threw up all over the table but the point is: I've been where you are and you really don't need to worry because we trust you and so does she. You're our superhero."

Mon-El looked up with teary eyes and a small smile. "Really?"  
"Really - she even refers to you as her half-dad." At this Mon-El looked bewildered and incredibly happy, a wide smile spreading across his face. "She said you look after her, you love her and you're dating her dad and therefore you're her half-dad." Mon-El pulled him into a tight hug and buried his face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I love you - I never knew what the future was going to bring but I never thought it was going to be family like this. I always thought I was destined to be like my parents-"  
"The past is history, the future's a mystery but today is a gift - that's why it's called the present." Winn cut him off. "You are nothing like your parents and I just know your future - our future - is going to be amazing."  
"Is that just faith or time-travel?" Mon-El joked, pulling him on to his lap.  
"Little bit of both," Winn grinned, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, "it pays to be a time-travelling superhero." Mon-El laughed and pulled his lover down for a deep kiss, Winn breaking away after a minute and kissing along his jaw.

"Was that the serious business then?"  
"Mmhmm." Winn mumbled against his throat, lightly sucking marks on to the pale skin.  
"Does that make this sexy time then-?" Mon-El cut himself off by biting his lip hard, groaning loudly as Winn rolled his hips against his. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe check out my tumblr? 👉🏽👈🏽  
> writing blog @swearwolf-writes  
> main blog @bangchanseonyeondan


End file.
